Random stories
by Sakurablossom7346
Summary: Here are a couple random stories that I made up in my free time. For those of you that put me in the "Does Not Belong" community I don't give a damn, and screw you.
1. Sun

**So I have had some free time on my hands. I will be doing a series of one shots. So yeah…**

Sun

The sun will rise without you. You hurt me. I trusted you, and you hurt me! You promised that you never would. Now I hate you. The sun will rise without you. Goodbye. I hope we won't meet again. I loved you. You were my everything. Please, never forget that the sun will rise without you.

 **Okay! So some will be longer than others, but most will be around this length. There are about 6 that I have come up with so far. The sixth one that I will be posting is for those of you who know my real name.**


	2. Alone

Alone

I'm standing alone today. Alone is how I am. The way you left me, weak and defenseless. You took advantage of me. You strung me along, but now I'm standing alone today. I'm calling out your name- for some stupid reason. Even though I still love you, I hope you rot in hell! Still, here I am; standing alone today


	3. Blood Runs Cold

Blood Runs Cold

My blood runs cold. His smile, was that it? Or his crooked eyes? Or maybe a combination of the two. Only lord knows, but I know it made my blood run cold. Get away you beast! You pervert. It's your soul that makes my blood run cold! They spoke out against you. Ha! Can't hurt anyone in prison. Now it's my turn to make YOUR blood run cold.


	4. Blood Soaked Land

Blood soaked land.

I will love this blood soaked land. I screamed as the bullet pierced the middle of my stomach. Blood. So much blood. I turn around to see my sister dead. The bullet hit both of us. I start walking. I will love this blood soaked land. I keep walking even though I'm in a haze. I start coughing up blood, and I see spots in my vision. I force myself to keep going even though I knew there was no point. I make it to my parents grave, and lay there. I will love this blood soaked land. I try to keep my eyes open. I let my eyes close. I knew that I could never have a happily ever after. I let death consume me. I take one last look at myself. My body is painted with blood. "Where I was born once so care free." I manage to croak out in my final breaths. All that mattered was that I loved this blood soaked land.


	5. Bloodlust

Bloodlust

I let this bloodlust consume my body. I stop running, panting, trying to catch my breath. I did it again. I- I couldn't help it. I hear dogs. I reach for my sword, but fall short. I start shaking. I let this bloodlust consume my body. I grab my sword and slaughter them. "I can't do this anymore." I whisper to myself. I turn the sword to myself. I can no longer let this bloodlust consume my body. "Mother, father, give me the strength to do this." My sword glows, and I know my prayers have been answered. All it takes is a single cut. I let out a cry before I stab it straight through my heart. The blood lust no longer consumes my body, but now that off another.


	6. Forever Joined Hearts

Forever joined hearts

Our hearts are joined together. Mine aches for yours. I love you. I miss you. I need you. You were my everything. You told me our hearts were joined together. At one point they were. Maybe they still are. Even after your death. My twin, My friend, My brother, My everything. I love you. Our hearts are still joined together. Forever, for that I'm sure of.

Rubey to Nick

 **This is kinda a little something from the other story that yall know about. *you guys know who I'm talking to***


	7. Broken Glass

I keep dancing, even though it's on broken glass. It's stuck in my feet, and hurts like hell. I won't stop; I can't stop. I spin on my heel, and I feel hole being drilled into my foot. Along with the broken glass. The music stops playing, and I hear my father clapping, my mother laughing. "You dance oh so well, my dear." My father says to me as he grabs my chin. He slaps me. "Go make dinner!" he yells at me. We moved into a new house. I cook like I normally do, but put poison in it this time; along with the small shards of glass from my feet.

They eat before me; like always. Father starts choking, and mother laughs. She then starts choking, and it's my turn to laugh. Father reaches for water, but I knock over the glass before he can. They turn to look at me. A look in their eyes; one I can't explain. It made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. I refused to, though. "You will die… a horrible… death." My mother croaks out before going limp.

I walk over to their bodies, and close their eyes. "Maybe so mother, but not one as horrible as you." I say happier than ever, yet somehow saddened at the fact I was truly alone.


	8. Counting the Days

Counting the Days

My heart breaks as my alarm clock goes off. Another day, another cut. I count the cuts. I make them in fives. "5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 28." It's been 28 days since I moved. 28 days since the accident. 28 days since they died. 28 days since I killed them. 28 days since I've been alone. 28 days of crying. Yet 0 days of abuse. Heh, something good does come out of everything.


End file.
